The Truth About Blaire Vherestorm!
"The Truth About Blaire Vherestorm!" is the 57th episode of the fourth season of Stupid Mario Brothers and the 57th episode overall. Description Who is Blaire Vherestorm? Overview Coming soon! Synopsis Brock and Gary are still at Professor Oak's house still doing his tasks and are now covered in band aids. They have fixed his plumbing, hooked up his cable TV, mowed his lawn with a pair of scissors, and tried to steal honey from 20 bee hives without being stung (which they failed). However, Professor Oak decides to give them harder tasks with first making them make him a year supply of sushi with their hands tied behind their backs, which Brock and Gary groan about. Meanwhile, Mario and Ryu talk about Blaire. Ryu reveals that there nothing on Blaire's past before the Trifecta. Meaning only that Blaire is only an alias. Also revealing that he still doesn't what Blaire's true purposes are and that he wants to fight Mario alone. Mario, not feeling scare feeling that he can beat Blaire. But Ryu points out that Blaire did not use his full power during their last encounter. Ryu concludes by telling Mario to report to training in 10 minutes. Wario asks Mona if she is all right after eating at Taco Lax. Wario explains to her that the food from Taco Lax does terrible things to the digestive system, to which Mona points out the subsequent irony in the restaurant's name. She then plans a second date with Wario to go to the coast, but Wario explains that he can't go now since he has training with Ryu and the others and puts the date on hold. Leaving, a ninja tries to hit on Mona but fails. Mario and Luigi are still trying to find out who Blaire is and why is he targeting them. Luigi throws a possibly reason is that maybe they hurt someone close to him. However Mario disagrees since the only people they hurt were Bowser, Nox Decious, the Darkness, and Koopas. Luigi also believes that maybe that Blaire dated Pauline and is angry at Mario for killing her. Once again, Donkey Kong is sad. Mario is confused what Donkey was crying about Pauline's death or her maybe dating Blaire. Luigi believes that he is still upset over her death. Mario states that the Trifecta was born before Pauline's death, de-bunking Luigi's theory. His brother wishes Merlin was here to solve this. Mario agrees but still is still confused at the question Merlin wanted Wario to him. Mario believes its a riddle and has no clue what it means. Mario then wonders why no one will see him again. However, Luigi points out it that Merlin may have specifically meant that Wario would never see him again, and he and Mario head down to training. Meanwhile, everyone else is still waiting for the Mario Brothers to arrive; when they finally do show up, Ryu begins the training by teaching them how to block a ninja's attack. He presents a DVD to the group, and reveals that it is the first 20 episodes of Naruto, much to everyone's disdain, especially Solid Snake, who falls asleep during the viewing. As the others watch the series, Luigi asks why Team 7 is using a boat to reach the Land of Waves when ninjas can walk on water, but Ryu tells him to be silent as he is missing important plot points, while Wario expresses his dissatisfaction with the experience. Ness finds himself intrigued, saying that he finds Sasuke Uchiha a really nice guy, while Mario wonders whether Haku is a girl or a boy. Once the viewing is concluded, Ryu says they will now watch 50 episodes of Bleach, much to everybody else's horror. As Snake places his gun in his mouth, Ryu reveals that he is just joking, explaining that Bleach isn't even about ninjas (which Ness and Luigi already knew). Ryu demonstrates ninjutsu by calling the female ninja and asking her to attack him. As she tries to pull off a ninja technique, Ryu blocks the attack by punching her, explaining to the others that they must basically attack before the ninjas can perform a technique. Wario then asks when the next training session is, since he wants to go on another date with Mona, but Ryu tells him he must stay for the last training and the fight against the Trifecta. Mario, Luigi, Donkey Kong, and Yoshi decide to play Mario Party before the next session, though Snake expresses his irritation over Mario not taking the situation seriously. Mario explains that since he is serious when funny and funny when serious, he has decided to be seriously funny. Wario then tells Mona that he can't go since the Trifecta is still after then. Mona agrees. But Wario believes that he is not meeting Mona's expectations, but she says she likes him for what he is. Meanwhile, Blaire orders Liquid and Ken to get to their places for their battles; Blaire himself is heading to the forest for Mario. Ken asks why Blaire is targeting Mario, but he refuses to explain why. After Ken and Liquid both leave, Blaire tells himself that he must take on Mario, even if it goes against the plan. EPISODE LVII: TRANSCRIPT Appearances Characters * Rich Alvarez as Mario / Zubashi * Chris Muller as Luigi * Matt Provencal as Wario / Donkey Kong / Ninja #1 * Kevin Chamberlain as Yoshi (as Kazumi Totaka) * Austin Stevenson as Brock * Julian Petruzzelli as Gary Oak / Ninja #2 / Solid Snake /Liquid Snake * Tim Muller as Ness * Christian Arista as Ryu * Matthew Howlett as Blaire Vherestorm * Eric Porter as Ken Masters * Daen Olson as Professor Oak * Erin Henderson as Mona / Ninja #3 * Man as Ninja #4 Locations * Professor Oak's House * Mario's House * The Battlefield Production Notes Series Continuity Coming soon! Character Revelations Coming soon! Soundtrack Coming soon! Trivia * The fact that Ness says that Sasuke seems like a really nice guy may be a joke on how in the actual anime, Sasuke Uchiha is a cold and distant individual to the point to where fans have considered him emo. * In this episode, Yoshi doesn't wear his red boots. Goofs Coming soon! External links * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iNqBTcw_Iwg&feature=channel_video_title Category:Season Four